Sai, draw me like one of your Ame girls
by AleXanDraPR369
Summary: Ino is trying too hard to get Sai's attention. He doesn't notices her because he is busy studying the fine art of nudes. What will happen when Ino finds one of this drawings? ONESHOT


**Sai, draw me like one of your Ame girls**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING but this story.

**A/N:** I don't know why I had in my mind Rose's phrase: "Jack draw me like one of you French girls" from Titanic. But then I started thinking: "who could you say this to in Naruto?-Ah, Sai!" So here you go my first fanfic... Well, kind of, I still have another one in the making but that one is for later. Also, I wrote this in the cracked screen of my phone and English is not my first language, so please forgive if you see any errors even if I am proofreading the best I can.

Is no secret that Ino is the crush girl type. As far as she can remember she had a crush on Sasuke; she often finds herself eying Kiba and thinks that Shikamaru's intelligence is sexy. But she does nothing much with these men unless is Sai.

Sai... Sai is weird, hard... I mean, the only thing he does right is call her "beautiful", the rest of the time he is either too awkward or too irritable. But that's what makes him more 'interesting', she doesn't know exactly why, he is just that. She had tried EVERYTHING: doing the little catwalk in her mini skirt, going out for drinks casually, maybe tried to make him drunk and nothing. The guy cannot be any more blind to all this signals Ino is throwing at him.

He just doesn't get it and is not his fault; blame Danzo and his cruel Root training. But is been quite a while since the organization has been disbanded and now he has been more and more immersed in real society; how come he still doesn't know when a girl is hitting on him?

Maybe Sai has his mind occupied with other 'things'... Well, lately he's been reading books about art (maybe wanting to get better and better) and had found about 'nudes'. You can guess his road to master it has been a painful one for him, you know, always asking the wrong girl to pose for him. He set a new record of the longest distance being thrown away by Sakura.

Only on Team 7's missions away from Konoha, the ones in Ame to be more specific, is where Sai has being able to find women willing to pose for him. Seems like smaller villages are more open minded and maybe as socially awkward as our guy; considering that we're talking about 'Sai' being the one that somehow managed to convince them to do this. How strange the whole drawing process would have been? ...what would have happened afterwards? Did he 'did it'?

Every now and then Ino or Tenten would plan a get-together of the teams. This time it was at Ino's apartment; they watched movies, everybody brought popcorn or sodas, Choji brought the food, Naruto brought ramen which made everybody to face-palm. And Sai... Sai brought his sketchbooks, which made everybody to face-palm again. The new habit was that he would quick gesture everybody, everywhere making them feel "observed" the whole time. In his random weirdness, he only draw Hinata and the poor girl never stopped to blush the whole night.

It was late already and everyone was leaving little by little. Sai was the last to stay because he had to arrange his mess of papers. Ino offered to help him and he agreed by genuinely smiling at her. She kind of frustrated a little bit by this being the only attention he gives to her in a while if not at all. She stopped any train of thought when she stumbled upon one of his old nude drawings.

"Is not what you're thinking... This is a form of fine art... Etto... All these girls agreed to pose... In Ame they are open to this kind of art..." Sai quickly tried to explain himself.

While he backed up a little and flinched in anticipation of receiving a punch, Ino only saw the opportunity.

"Sai, draw me like one of your Ame girls", with that said she immediately took off all her clothes.

He eyed her from head to toe and from toe to head several times with no expression in his face. This gave him an air like if he wasn't being affected in any way; but in reality, for the first time he understood what she needed. And that was for her to be drawn in paper, and to be redrawn in her very own skin all over again.

**FIN**


End file.
